


everything he wants

by nuageuse (ensoleillee)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, Garak gets possessive for a second, Julian wearing a blue skant <3, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, feelings bc they're soft, no beta i'm insecure, or public?? idk they're doing it in Garak's shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoleillee/pseuds/nuageuse
Summary: “I’m just visiting my boyfriend at his work,” Julian answered, feigning innocence, his warm eyes glistening with appetite.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	everything he wants

**Author's Note:**

> garashir got me all fucked up apparently lmao  
> also i can't help but sneaking some feelings in there everytime i write garashir they're bfs >:-(
> 
> title from that george michael song
> 
> inspiration for the cardassian anatomy taken from [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)

Garak feels obscene—no, _dirty_ would be more adequate. When Julian, his innocent, cheerful, doe-eyed Doctor, had strutted into his shop just a few minutes before closing hours, he wouldn’t have thought this would be quite how things would turn out. To be fair, there was something in the air, when Julian walked inside, wearing the blue skant which was now tightly gripped in Garak’s hands and which definitely hadn’t been Starfleet issue for a long time. No doubt, he had gotten the inspiration from his latest mission aboard the Enterprise.

“Like what you see?” he asked, his smile telling Garak he _knew_ what this uniform was doing to him.

It was hardly appropriate to get so flustered about a piece of clothing, Garak thought. But then again this wasn’t just any piece of clothing; the current Starfleet uniform did nothing good to his figure at all, but this dress did not hide his legs that went on for miles, usually hidden under black, loose fabric, and oh, how Garak wanted to wrap his hands around that inviting waist.

“To what do I owe the honour?” Garak asked instead, avoiding the question, but he couldn’t quite conceal the hunger in his eyes as they raked all over the young man’s features. No doubt Julian noticed as well.

“I’m just visiting my boyfriend at his work,” Julian answered, feigning innocence, his warm eyes glistening with appetite.

Garak wanted to point out that he was very well aware that Julian wasn’t _just visiting him at work_ but he did want to see how this would turn out. After all, there was nothing as gratifying as a little game and the anticipation of who would break first.

“I see,” Garak hummed. “I’m sure, however, that you haven’t failed to notice that my shift is about to end in a matter of minutes.”

“So that means we won’t be interrupted by any customers of yours?” Julian asked, strolling around the shop. His slim but strong and skilled fingers traced along the different fabrics carefully arranged in Garak’s shop, and the Cardassian definitely did not miss Julian’s skirt casually riding up his legs, revealing even more of that soft skin.

“Why, love, is there something you have planned for tonight?” Garak asked, and he kept his tone conversational to keep this game of theirs going.

“Oh nothing to worry about,” Julian called, now on the other side of the room. He was eyeing a sheer dress, made of tulle and lace, cautiously running his fingers over it, the ebony a beautiful contrast to his complexion. “As I’ve said, just visiting you.”

Garak’s patience was starting to falter—he used to be better at this. He grabbed his sewing tool and occupied himself with stitching two random pieces of waste cloth together, but his eyes kept darting over to his Human all dressed up, pretty and tempting. “So, how was your day, Doctor?” he asked, clinging to the last shreds of his dignity as a Cardassian and his people’s widely known skilfulness of conversing.

“Oh, it was just a usual day. Nog came by with second-degree burns and that was about the most interesting incident,” Julian said. He took the soft dress from the rack and held it in front of his body. “Do you think this would suit me?”

Garak pretended to be busy sewing inconsistent patterns into his fabrics before he looked up and almost wished he hadn’t; Garak didn’t have a mind for religious notions, but he gladly admitted that Julian looked nothing but ethereal. His bright eyes beseeching for praise, a blinding smile pulling his face into an expression of luminosity and was that a hint of blush on his cheeks?

It was safe to say Julian was the most beautiful being Garak had ever had the privilege of laying his eyes upon, and even though this moment was the calm before a lustful storm, he couldn’t help but become painfully aware of that.

“Garak, is something wrong?” Julian’s voice pulled him out of his stupor.

“No, quite on the contrary,” Garak said, shaking his head almost unnoticeably to sort his thoughts. “You look lovely my dear.” Julian had the audacity to blush and avert his gaze at that statement. “I will make the adjustments to the dress to fit you and it will be yours in no time.”

“That is most kind of you,” Julian said and hung it back on the rack.

Then, suddenly, Julian took a few long strides in Garak’s direction, his skirt swishing against his legs and he came to a halt right in front of Garak. Garak could feel Julian’s calm breath hitting his face, and yes, he had definitely applied blush on his cheekbones.

“What are you doing, darling? Julian asked, examining the badly stitched fabrics in Garak’s hands.

“Practicing my skills,” Garak said and quickly put the hideous thing away to save himself from further embarrassment.

Julian chuckled. “Computer: time.”

“ _The time is nineteen-hundred-oh-two hours_.”

“Looks like your shift is over,” Julian said, itching closer. He smoothed his fingers over Garak’s patterned garment, and he was very well aware of the Cardassian’s eyes focused on his every moment.

“It does,” Garak answered, praying Julian’s enhanced senses wouldn’t detect the tremor in his voice.

“I’m afraid I can’t wait till we’re in private,” Julian continued, now definitely invading Garak’s personal space. Their faces were just centimetres away, both anticipating the other’s next move.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Garak asked in return. Julian huffed, smiled so brightly that it reached his eyes and then he grabbed Garak’s collar and crushed their mouths together.

That’s what Garak remembers, and honestly, he’s got his mind occupied with more important things right now than to wonder how they ended up christening Garak’s clothing shop.

Julian’s rolling his hips back against Garak’s, his forearms braced on the counter. His head hangs low between his shoulders, but if he were to look up, he’d see the entrance of the shop and even though they had been smart enough to lock the door, the thought of getting caught like this sends tremors down their bodies.

They hadn’t even been patient enough to move past animalistic frotting, but that’s alright because they’re both riled up enough to do anything more. Garak’s scaly hands are gripping Julian’s hips under his skirt, and his pants are pulled down to rub himself against his lover. Julian doesn’t seem to mind the lack of variety of their actions though, he’s grunting and moaning happily underneath his Cardassian and Garak can only hope no one is passing by this area of the Promenade right now.

Garak has half a mind to wonder about his desk that Julian is rutting against, but then Julian uses a hand to pull his skirt up even more and the distraction works.

“I take it you like the change of clothing,” Julian manages to gasp out between moans.

“I have to admit it is a shame it’s no longer required of you to wear this as standard uniform,” Garak says truthfully, his hips speeding up almost involuntarily at the thought of seeing Julian like this every day. “But then again, I have to express my gratitude it isn’t, because this is a sight I would like to selfishly keep to myself,” he adds.

“Getting possessive, are we?” Julian teased, smugness dripping from his trembling voice.

“I simply want to keep what’s mine to myself,” the Cardassian replied curtly.

“That’s kinda hot,” Julian said and groaned at Garak’s prUt profusely rubbing over his ass. “But I have to inform you I was quite the eye-catcher when I walked down here.”

“That’s most discomforting,” Garak retorts and he pretends he doesn’t realise how his hands are tightening around Julian’s pretty hips. “You could have just beamed directly here.”

“Where would be the fun in that? It’s cute, seeing you all riled up like this.”

Garak dropped his head between Julian’s shoulder blades, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I cannot believe I’m letting you play with me like this.”

“You wouldn’t want it any other way,” Julian just said sweetly, one hand moving back to press Garak’s hips closer to his own.

“You’re so right, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think!! thanks for reading <3
> 
> follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/diorbashir)  
> 


End file.
